tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate Cody Martin
Cody Martin (played by Cole Sprouse) is a character on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and its spin-off The Suite Life on Deck. Biography Cody is the smart, mature, and sensitive twin who gets straight As. He was born sometime in 1993 in Seattle, Washington (revealed in Das Boots.) He often plays along with his brother's crazy schemes. Cody shows less interest in girls than his brother, but he gets almost as many as Zack because girls tend to be more drawn to his sensitivity and intelligence. Zack usually calls him a nerd, though Cody prefers the term "educationally gifted". London used him on various occasions to do her school work. Cody had a girlfriend named Barbara, but they were constantly competing on who is smarter. Cody likes baking, cooking and cleaning, as well as mime and dance. Cody also has a passion for stamp collecting, being the president of his school's stamp club, and is known for making the motto of the club "You can't lick us", to which Zack disgustingly replied, "Well, here's my motto: my brother's a nerd". Cody tends to be more sensitive, caring and better behaved than his brother, but he's not perfect; he has a meaner and greedier side, portrayed in several episodes. Cody's known for doing well in school. He has gone to math camp before, camped out as a wilderness scout, and won a spelling bee. He can be easily frightened, and is often worse at physical activities than his brother. He also won the election for class president, as seen in the episode Election, and written a letter to city hall for saving a public park. It is revealed in Failed Again that the Martin family own a gold fish because Cody said, "Take the goldfish out of the coffee pot and put it back in this. " He and Zack entered a game show called Risk it All, but lost because Zack got too tired by the end and fell asleep while spelling "dog" with block letters. Like Zack, Cody inherited some musical talents from his parents. It is seen that he has received singing talents like his mother, as seen in the episodes, Lip-Syncing in the Rain and Sleepover Suite, and is shown to have an acting ability, yet in "The Suite Life Goes Hollywood", Cody has stage fright. In addition to vocal ability, Cody plays the French horn and violin. In contrast to Zack, Cody is closer to his mother and heeds her advice. Cody is also more sensitive than Zack, He is always stuck to his security blanket called blankie. Cody's favorite United States President is Jimmy Carter because he builds houses for the poor, and he was valedictorian of his eighth grade class. In Season 1, Cody tends to be as much of a troublemaker as Zack. As the show progresses, his character develops into a type who generally only gets in trouble by mistake or (more often) due to Zack's influence (although he is not perfect, and sometimes makes mistakes of his own, without Zack's influence.) Additionally, Cody is often the victim of various sight gags (which range from humorous to sometimes traumatic). Some examples include being pushed in horse feces, getting trampled, and being frozen in ice (which he does not remember). In "Big Hair & Baseball" it is revealed that he has astigmatism. Cody is often shown wearing boxer shorts. His blood type is AB and he claimed he gave one half litre his blood to Zack. Biography (The Suite Life on Deck) In the spin off Cody holds on to the same general personality he had in the original series. While at school on board the S.S. Tipton, Cody is the ship's towel boy to get money after Zack maxed out both of their cards. He has a crush on Bailey, though Zack said to him, "You and Bailey wouldn't have heat if you were in a sauna that was on fire in a volcano on the sun." He and Barbara broke up after Barbara started dating Bob. In Swede Life it is revealed that he and his brother are part swedish from their ancestors Knuut and Olaf . Differences Between the Two Series * In The Suite Life on Deck, Cody's shown to be stronger than he was in the previous series. In the episode It's All Greek to Me, Cody is shown lifting an extremely heavy glass case. In another episode, Shipnotized, Cody rips an entire towel in 2 pieces. * Cody becomes better at lying and pretending. * Cody no longer wears sweater vests as much as he did in the previous series and dresses more skater such as wearing skinny jeans and bright colored shirts. * Cody is more interested in girls. * Cody is much less nerdish. * all though these revert slightly in season two. Goals * In the episode, First Day of High School, Cody is worried because his detention might stop him from attending Law School, becoming a doctor, and being accepted in the NASA program. Cody wishes to become the first doctor/lawyer in space. * In the episode Rumors, Cody interviews for placement in the Week in Washington program, and he wants to become a member of the Supreme Court. * In the episode It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Hotel, Cody and others search for the treasure of Hot Peppers Delio, and it is revealed that one of Cody's goals is winning the Nobel Prize in numerous subjects. * In the episode Cody Goes to Camp, Zack reveals Cody's dream of becoming a math professor. * In the episode Pilot Your Own Life, Cody decides to become a motivational speaker after seeing a seminar held at the Tipton. * As revealed in the episode Rock Star in the House, Cody wants to earn money to pay for his mom's retirement home fee and get Zack out of jail when the time inevitably comes. * In the episode The Fairest of Them All, Cody disguises himself as a girl named "Tyreesha", and reveals to Rebecca that he wants to become a hockey player when he grows up, but then quickly tells her that he would also like to be a princess. He entered the contest to win money for new bikes, as influenced by Zack. Relationships * Rebecca - The first girl that ever kissed him in the episode, The Fairest of Them All. She was a participant and winner in a beauty pageant that came to the Tipton. * Barbara - Cody and Barbara go on study dates, and once went mini-golfing. In the episode Orchestra they were dating, and shared a kiss. In the episode Graduation, the two are talking about how they want one another to be class valedictorian. It's obvious when he tries to impress her. She's the girl on the show who is there to be Cody's ideal girlfriend. In the episode,, Benchwarmers, he refers to her as honey when picking her up and is protective of her. Cody assumes they have broken up since she did not take the news of his leaving on the S.S. Tipton well. * Agnes - Agnes is a girl that neither of the twins like, but she likes both of them. They are both frequently annoyed by her. * Gwen - Gwen had a crush on Zack but Cody went out with her in the episode, A Midsummer's Nightmare. They only dated for a day. Note: Vanessa in the episode, A Midsummer's Nightmare liked Cody but Cody did not like her. * Jessica and Janice - Cody and Zack went on double dates with these twins several times during the second season. * Stacie - Cody had a crush on her during the episode, Sleepover Suite. * Irma - A girl that Cody went out with before she broke up with him for another boy. She's never seen, but is described as being hideous. * Bailey - A girl that Cody has a secret crush on, in The Suite Life on Deck. Cody almost kisses her in International Dateline, but he has to start the day over again once more. He receives a hug from her in the episode, It's All Greek to Me. It's also revealed in this episode that he has a 6-month plan to win Bailey over. In Flowers & Chocolate, he pretends to be Bailey's boyfriend. In this episode, Bailey kisses Cody on the cheek to go along with the plan of pretending to be his girlfriend in order to make Barbara jealous. In the episode, seaHarmony, Cody attempts to act like Bailey's perfect match based off her dating results. However, Bailey realizes this and believes him to be making fun of her. In Mulch Ado About Nothing, Bailey said she would miss Cody, then very quickly said and the others, which could mean that she could be feeling a bit of affection for Cody. In Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana, they begin dating after Cody gets her tickets to a Hannah Montana concert. They are in a relationship in Season 2. * Cody is currently the tallest character in The Suite Life on Deck (surpassing Bailey and Mr. Moseby). Category:Characters of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody Category:Characters of The Suite Life on Deck Category:Seven Seas High Category:Cheevers High School Category:Paul Revere Mini Mart Category:Buckner Middle School Category:Martin Family